Quand la haine chasse l'amour
by Pouki26
Summary: L'amour peut-il côtoyer la haine ? Deux sentiments à la fois si proche et si différent. Mais ils ont ce point commun : ils font tous deux souffrir. Derek et Stiles en sont un parfait exemple. Et quand Stiles en fait les frais il n'est sur que d'une chose: c'est qu'à cet instant, il exècre Derek autant qu'il l'aime.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle sera très courte. Deux ou trois chapitres, ou plus si je pars en sucette.  
**

**Pour l'attitude de Stiles et sa façon de parler, je me suis inspirée de la saison 3B quand il est possédé par le Nogitsune.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, au moins un peu.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Aimer, c'est vouloir posséder l'objet du désir. Mais cette possession est une forme de violence qui se transforme vite en haine dès l'instant où cet objet contrarie la réalisation de ce désir »._

_§§§§§§§§§§_

- Baise-moi Derek !

Stiles avançait au cœur du loft sans jamais quitter Hale du regard.

- Touche-moi !

La voix, fielleuse, résonnait amèrement aux oreilles de l'ancien alpha comme une odieuse ritournelle.

- Touche-moi ! Baise-moi ! Réitéra le jeune homme accentuant le début de chaque mot, tandis qu'il jaugeait Derek de ses yeux glacials.

- Arrête Stiles ! Gronda le loup, dents et poings serrés, soutenant les prunelles hypocrites de son petit ami.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Interrogea l'hyperactif d'une voix imperturbable, comblant la distance entre eux. J'en ai envie. J'ai envie de te sentir au plus profond de moi.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ! Le supplia le brun saisissant la main que Stiles venait de plaquer sur son entrejambe dans un geste bourru.

- Pourquoi pas ? Souffla ce dernier s'approchant des lèvres séductrices. J'ai envie que tu me prennes Derek. J'ai besoin que tu me baises comme tu l'as baisé, Elle. Cracha-t-il ensuite s'arrachant à son emprise. Est-ce trop te demander ?

- La ferme Stiles !

- La ferme Stiles ! Répéta l'hyperactif d'un ton railleur. Tu n'as que ces mots là à la bouche. Tu manques cruellement de vocabulaire mon loup. Poursuivit-il, ironique, l'œil brillant. Tu baises cette chienne depuis des jours, mais tu ne veux pas me baiser, moi ?

- Ne parle pas comme ça ! Le tança Derek dont le cœur, meurtri à jamais, battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. On a déjà parlé de cette histoire, tu ne crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ?

L'ancien alpha regarda son compagnon lui tourner le dos, s'écarter et renifler de manière dédaigneuse, avant de se planter à nouveau devant lui. Stiles le fixa alors intensément, les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à lire au plus profond de son âme. Comme s'il cherchait les réponses à ses questions. Mais Derek détourna la tête, vaincu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lire dans son regard l'immense désespoir qu'il ressentait. Son visage portait à jamais les vestiges de son erreur et de sa culpabilité, et une boule de terreur était depuis bien trop longtemps bloquée au fond de sa gorge.

- Regarde-moi Derek ! Exigea le jeune homme frappant de son poing le torse du loup. Regarde-moi ! Affronte-moi !

Le loup ferma les paupières, inspira profondément, puis, doucement (bien trop lentement au goût de Stiles), reporta son regard dans la couleur chocolat, ses mains le démangeant d'accorder à l'humain ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il crevait du besoin irrépressible de le toucher (_ses doigts sillonnant la douceur de sa peau_), de l'embrasser (_ses lèvres le parsemant de baisers humides_), de l'envelopper de ses bras rassurants, protecteurs et impatients pour le baiser avec fureur.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il désirait Stiles. Oh oui, il le désirait si éperdument qu'il en perdait presque la tête. Son amour pour cet humain était si fort que ça le dévastait. Mais il n'était qu'un enfoiré, il ne le méritait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais mérité. Il avait échoué en tant que loup mais également en tant que petit ami. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la rancune du jeune homme qui le percutait de plein fouet, le marquant à jamais. Sans le vouloir, il détruisait son compagnon qui se mourrait à petit feu par son manque d'attention.

Le cœur battant, le brun l'étudia en silence, mesurant son attachement pour lui. Il frissonna en pensant qu'il chérissait Stiles plus fort chaque jour, réalisant que le goût de son amour, érotique, ravageur et toxique s'infiltrait dans ses veines comme la plus puissante des drogues. Bordel ! Il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait mal. Comment pouvait-on aduler autant une personne ? Était-ce seulement permis d'aimer à ce point ? Mais comment pourrait-il faire taire son cœur quand, nuit après nuit, il lui faisait l'amour avec une passion indéfectible ? Quand jour après jour il lui criait son envie de lui ?

- Stiles ! Murmura-t-il le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

- Non, pas maintenant ! Le coupa l'hyperactif l'agrippant férocement par le col. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, elles sont irrecevables.

Derek fronça les sourcils, inquiet du comportement du plus jeune. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu dans un état comme celui-là. Mais cette lueur satanique qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, il ne l'a connaissait que trop bien. Stiles paraissait comme possédé. Le Nogitsune l'avait pourtant quitté depuis plus de deux ans, mais tous, aussi bien Derek que Scott, le Shérif, ou encore Lydia et tous les autres, savaient qu'il en porterait à jamais les séquelles. Stiles était damné.

Peu nombreuses étaient les fois où l'humain perdait le contrôle, rare étaient ces instants où il ne parvenait à distinguer la réalité de ses rêves maudits. Et dans ces moments là, Derek répondait toujours présent, redoublant de patience et d'amour. Il était l'ancre qui permettait au jeune homme de reprendre pied, le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir de cet enfer. Il irait jusqu'à donner sa vie pour permettre à Stiles de retrouver une vie normale, sans cauchemars, sans douleurs, sans peurs… Mais cette fois, les choses allaient trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

- Stiles !

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Enchaina l'hyperactif resserrant sa main autour de son cou. Je veux juste que tu me fasses l'amour Derek. Que tu me baises froidement, violemment. Je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps, tes lèvres sur moi, que tu me prennes dans ta bouche, que tu te perdes en moi. J'en ai besoin. Alors fais-le !

Stiles n'était pas lui-même. Il ne fallait pas être prophète pour le deviner. Mais comment ne pas comprendre le mal qui le rongeait ? Comment ne pas flairer le chagrin et l'animosité qui émanaient de tout son être ? Cela durait depuis des jours…

Derek posa sa main sur celle de l'hyperactif ses doigts se refermant sur les siens. Il devait se libérer de cette étreinte avant de commettre une bêtise. Stiles le suppliait de le prendre mais les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de cette façon étaient vouées à davantage de souffrances et de tourments. Leurs ébats ne seraient que désolation et frustration.

- Non ! Cria Stiles refusant de se laisser faire. Je t'interdis de me repousser. Baise-moi je te dis, prend-moi ! Rugit-il plus fort plaquant brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes dans une accolade si agressive qu'elle en ébranla le loup, ses mains se perdant déjà dans ses cheveux.

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux, estomaqué par la force que déployait le jeune homme à se coller si fermement à lui, l'obligeant à fléchir. Il sentait ses doigts tirer sur ses cheveux, sa langue se frayer un passage aux travers de ses lèvres serrées. Mais il était celui qui possédait les pouvoirs : il n'eut aucun mal à s'arracher à ce baiser si étourdissant et ensorceleur soit-il.

- Ça suffit ! Hurla à son tour Derek le repoussant méchamment. Je ne te prendrais pas Stiles. Je ne te ferai pas l'amour ce soir, il en est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ? Vociféra l'humain sans plus chercher à le toucher. Pourquoi Derek ?

Le ton n'avait même pas eu le temps de monter crescendo. Ils en étaient déjà à se gueuler dessus à gorges déployées. Bientôt, viendraient les coups, les larmes et les remords. Leurs nerfs étaient à vifs, la brûlure de leurs émotions émanait de tous leurs pores. 'L'erreur' de Derek avait conduit Stiles à le mépriser, à confondre haine et amour, peur et désir, songe et réalité…

- Pourquoi Derek ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me toucher ? Poursuivit Stiles si virulent qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Tout son corps tremblait et une pellicule de sueur faisait briller sa figure.

Derek serra les poings se battant avec ses démons, se maudissant d'être le pire des salopards. Il devinait aux battements de cœur précipités et à la flagrance de douleur qui dévorait le visage de l'hyperactif que ce dernier était sur le point de capituler, de fondre en larmes. Mais il savait qu'il tiendrait bon. Stiles était bien trop fier dans ses moments d'inconscience.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Est-ce que je te dégoûte à ce point ?

- T'en as pas marre de dire n'importe quoi ? Enragea le loup. Est-ce que tu réalises au moins c'que tu dis ? Ce n'est pas moi qui perd la raison, Stiles. C'est toi ! Dit-il le pointant du doigt.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu couches avec elle. L'ignora l'hyperactif. Elle est si bonne que tu ne peux plus t'en passer ? Tu l'as dans la peau, c'est évident. Et quand tu baises avec moi, c'est à elle que tu penses ? Cracha-t-il, venimeux.

Derek secoua la tête un grondement querelleur galopant le long de sa gorge. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient déjà parlé de cette histoire. Ils en discutaient tous les jours depuis près de deux semaines. Pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis une fois de plus ? Le loup avait beau lui expliquer la situation, tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux sur leur réalité, le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas.

- Ça suffit Stiles ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. Trancha Derek le bousculant d'un revers de main.

Le brun tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, agacé et torturé. Il ne supportait pas de voir le jeune homme dans cet état. Ça le déstabilisait beaucoup trop et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se haïssait de le laisser se consumer de colère et de chagrin, mais quelle solution avait-il ? Il avait tout risqué pour calmer la tempête qui grondait en lui, tout essayé pour apaiser le feu de la haine qui le rongeait jusqu'au cœur, mais rien n'y faisait. Stiles se perdait un peu plus chaque jour confondant mensonge et vérité, haine et amour. Derek avait beau lui assurer que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il l'aimerait toujours, qu'il était la prunelle de ses yeux, le compagnon que son loup avait choisi, mais il se confrontait à un mur, et depuis déjà quinze jours, ils enduraient tous deux les pires tourments. Alors, sur les conseils de Scott et Lydia, Derek avait finalement décidé d'opter pour l'ignorance et le déni. Peut-être que s'il ne ripostait plus à ses attaques, le jeune homme se lasserait et abandonnerait, mais Stiles était tenace et ses crises chaque jour plus fortes et opressantes. Derek ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi cela n'arrivait que maintenant.

Dans son dos, il entendit l'humain souffler de mécontentement.

- Derek ! Appela ce dernier.

- J'ai dis, ça suffit ! Pesta le loup sans se retourner.

Le brun ne voulait plus à avoir à affronter ce regard empli de haine non justifiée à son égard. C'était trop douloureux. Il avait la déplaisante sensation qu'ils évoluaient sur le bord instable d'un précipice et que Stiles serait le prochain à y tomber pour ne jamais se relever.

- Puisque tu refuses de me répondre, je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Le menaça soudainement le jeune homme.

Derek tiqua. Il se retourna vivement pour rencontrer le regard déterminé de son compagnon.

- Puisque tu me trompes, je ne vois aucune raison pour que je n'en fasse pas autant. Énonça-t-il froidement, un sourire facétieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Derek avait peur de comprendre.

- Tu as très bien entendu. A partir de maintenant, nous serons deux à jouer. Et tu verras, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui me supplieras de te faire l'amour.

Sur ces mots, Stiles pivota sur ses talons bien décidé à quitter cet endroit, se fichant pas mal de l'air atterré de Derek Hale, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie mais qu'il méprisait tout autant de lui faire vivre l'enfer.

_"L'amour peut-il côtoyer la haine sans risquer de s'y perdre"?_

* * *

Un peu sombre comme histoire, je l'admets, mais ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, bah comme prévu, je me suis emballée.**

**Du coup, il y aura un troisième chapitre.**

* * *

Un cauchemar. Ce que Derek vivait ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Une hallucination, un mirage ou bien encore un canular.

« _Puisque tu me trompes, je ne vois aucune raison pour que je n'en fasse pas autant _», « _A partir de maintenant, nous serons deux à jouer »._

La gorge du loup se serra, son estomac se noua, son cœur s'égara. Stiles ne pouvait avoir prononcé ces mots. Impossible. Derek avait forcément mal entendu. Il ne pouvait pas le tromper, pas lui. Car comment espérer survivre sinon ? Le brun n'aurait pas la force de lui pardonner. Il devait l'empêcher de commettre cette folie. Ça n'achèverait que de les détruire tous les deux.

S'arrachant à sa torpeur, Derek prit subitement conscience que Stiles était sur le point de partir de chez lui, de décamper de sa vie.

- Stiles, attends ! Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? S'alarma le brun.

Le susnommé s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, une main posée sur la poignée.

- Je vais m'employer à trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera de partager son lit avec moi. Assena comme un coup de poignard l'hyperactif sans un regard pour lui.

Les muscles de son bras se contractèrent et dans un moindre effort il tira sur la lourde porte la faisant grossièrement grincer.

- A plus Derek ! Lança-t-il froidement, franchissant le seuil. Compte sur moi pour tout te raconter à mon retour. Profites en toi-même pour retrouver ta blondasse, elle doit surement t'attendre.

- Sale morveux ! Marmonna le loup pour lui-même.

De rage non contenue, les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent un court instant devenant d'un bleu électrique foudroyant et, dans un grognement caverneux, s'élança en avant. Cet imbécile allait lui payer. Il voulait qu'il le baise alors soit, il le baiserait comme jamais auparavant. Il y mettrait son cœur, son âme et bien plus encore, toute la bestialité dont il serait capable. Stiles voulait qu'il le harponne avec brusquerie et il allait en prendre pour son grade. Mais surtout, il allait l'écouter. Ouvrir grand ses oreilles, et encore plus grand son esprit et il allait l'entendre. Il était grand temps que le jeune homme prenne conscience qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin. Derek perdait patience. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. A trop jouer avec le feu, ils s'égareraient sans jamais parvenir à se retrouver.

- Je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de moi !

- Putain Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'insurgea Stiles. Lâche-moi !

En trois enjambées, le loup l'avait rejoint et le retenait par le coude le forçant à regagner le loft.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un pour satisfaire tes besoins… Commença Derek refermant la porte derrière eux et jetant Stiles à terre comme un malpropre… Je suis ton homme. Déshabille-toi ! Claqua-t-il froidement, le regard assassin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna l'hyperactif, dérouté par ce revirement de situation. C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Non ! Tonna le loup. Ne te lève pas ! Je vais te prendre à même le sol.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais te baiser sur le parquet Stiles. Annonça le brun s'approchant mollement de lui. Tu veux que je te prenne avec brutalité ? Très bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais te prendre, je vais te faire mal et je vais te faire jouir. Je vais te faire hurler mon nom me demandant grâce, me suppliant de mettre fin à cette torture. Mais je n'arrêterai pas. Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu pleures. Je pousserai le vice jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que ton comportement est injuste et odieux.

Incapable du moindre geste, Stiles était devenu livide. Il resta là à regarder Derek, sans un mouvement, comme un lapin pris au piège dans les phares d'une voiture. Quelle était cette intensité qu'il lisait au plus profond de ses yeux ? Que signifiait ce feu aux flammes vengeresses qui éclairaient son regard ?

- Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour Stiles. Développa Derek se penchant sur son compagnon et attrapant son menton. Je vais te baiser crûment, brutalement, comme tu me l'as demandé. Je vais te faire regretter de douter de moi. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, nous aurons une petite discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

L'arrogance et l'indifférence de Stiles laissaient doucement place à l'effroi et l'anxiété. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent se faisant plus purs. Le masque de ténèbres tombait, mais il était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Les mots avaient été dits. La sentence, aussi flippante soit-elle, allait s'abattre. Derek était en colère et il allait salement morfler.

- Derek ?

- Tais-toi !

Dans un brusque sursaut, le brun se rua sur la bouche de Stiles se pressant comme une âme damnée contre ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblotantes. Il franchit sans difficulté la barrière de ses dents et trouva rapidement sa langue l'entrainant dans un ballet à lui couper le souffle. Il lui violait littéralement la bouche une main plaquée sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer.

Surprit par la brusquerie de ce baiser, l'hyperactif voulu repousser le loup mais ce dernier se plaqua fermement à lui le renversant sur le parquet, maintenant son menton d'une main et ses poignets rejoints au dessus de sa tête de l'autre. Ses doigts le comprimaient cruellement, s'enfonçant dans sa chair, mais Derek se fichait pas mal de lui faire mal. Il avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas tendre et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Il ne rompit leur échange de salive que lorsqu'il sentit Stiles à bout de souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Aboya le jeune homme une fois sa bouche libérée. A quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne joue pas ! Rétorqua Derek glissant une main sous son tee-shirt ses griffes égratignant sa peau délicate. Je te l'ai dis, je vais te prendre avec toute la cruauté dont je suis capable. Rappelle-toi, tu me l'as demandé et je vais exaucer ton souhait. Tu devrais me remercier.

- Et si je ne veux pas ! Hasarda Stiles dont la noirceur reprenait possession de ses traits.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord.

Dans des gestes agiles et expérimentés, Derek déchira le tee-shirt de son souffre-douleur dévoilant un torse finalement musclé dont quelques gouttes de sang perlaient suite au passage de ses caresses animales.

- Mais t'es malade ! S'offusqua le plus jeune de voir son tee-shirt être sacrifié de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Derek grogna, libéra les poignets de son amant et se pencha pour lécher les quelques plaies faisant frémir le jeune homme qui chercha immédiatement à s'extraire. Mais le loup, plus rapide, l'empoigna par la gorge l'obligeant à demeurer immobile.

- Je te défends de faire le moindre mouvement. Tu m'as suffisamment énervé avec ton ptit discours de tout à l'heure alors je te conseille de ne pas en rajouter. Maintenant, laisse-toi faire ! La seule chose qui te soit autorisé est de crier si tu as trop mal.

Stiles déglutit ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes. Jamais, après deux ans de relation, aussi bien fusionnelle que passionnelle, Derek ne lui avait fait pareille menace. A cet instant précis, il lui faisait presque peur. Mais aussi terrible que soit le jugement de son bourreau, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation très excitante même si peu à son goût en temps normal. Il en vint même à se demander si Derek jouait également à ce genre de jeux avec la pute blonde. Savoir que son petit ami le trompait avec une femme était une torture, un supplice pire que la mort, mais Stiles avait besoin de tout savoir sur elle, sur eux, sur la manière dont Derek lui faisait l'amour. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui voulait ça. Le Nogitsune avait laissé ses marques, une cicatrice dans son esprit comme une fêlure qui ne disparaitrait jamais. Les résidus de sa présence le poussaient au pire, lui faisant confondre réalité et mensonge et Stiles ne savait plus où se situait la vérité.

- C'est comme ça que tu aimes la baiser ? Interrogea-t-il, acariâtre.

- Putain Stiles ! Tu vas la fermer ! Beugla le loup avant de plonger en piqué sur ses lèvres pour les sucer avec sauvagerie faisant gémir de douleur son compagnon.

Il les suça avec appétit, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, tirant dessus avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans la cavité humide de sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Sa main autour de sa gorge se fit plus dure un bref instant avant qu'elle ne parte dans une exploration plus pousser de ce corps tourmenté et chaud comme la braise. Car oui, Stiles, malgré son appréhension, était en feu, Derek pouvait le sentir et ça le rendait fou. Un volcan s'éveillait en lui, une lave incandescente coulait dans ses veines.

- Il est temps que tu distingues les rêves de l'évidence. Râla le loup, abandonnant la bouche de son amant pour déguster avec gourmandise la peau délicate de son cou, tandis que sa main se perdait dans son jean passant la barrière de coton du boxer.

- Putain ! Lâcha Stiles rejetant la tête en arrière quand les doigts de Derek emprisonnèrent son érection dans un étau de fer.

- Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie Stiles ? Questionna le brun dégringolant le long de son torse qu'il parsemait de violents suçons tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

- Aaahhh ! Mais cette fille…

Le loup gronda s'emparant d'un téton qu'il aspira goulûment avant de le mordre extorquant des plaintes à sa proie fébrile. Il lui faisait mal, Derek le savait et il jubilait. Sa main autour de son sexe se faisait aussi plus pressante, plus forte, plus sauvage, imprimant d'agressifs va-et-vient.

- Il n'y a aucune fille Stiles. Il n'y en a jamais eu.

- Menteur ! Je t'ai vu la baiser. Gémit le jeune homme dans un détonnant mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Il perdait peu à peu à la tête ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il devait dire ou non, et les paroles de Derek le percutait de plein fouet. Devait-il le croire ? Était-ce la vérité ? Il les avait pourtant vus en plein ébats.

Stiles haletait, le souffle court. Les mains de son loup était nulle part et partout à la fois. Cette main, serrée et chaude autour de son membre, ces longs doigts insolents lui griffant les côtes, cette bouche déposant des baisers humides et sauvages sur sa poitrine, cette langue chaude lui titillant les tétons, les mordillant, les suçant avec avidité, c'était si bon et si cruel à la fois. Derek semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer. Ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires et l'hyperactif ne savait comment il réussirait à gérer la suite. Bordel, c'était vraiment trop bon ! Si bon que c'en était effrayant. Il en vint même à se faire la réflexion qu'il avait peut-être un fond sado-maso.

- Je vous ai vus Derek. Tu la prenais contre le mur comme une vulgaire catin. Insista-t-il.

- Tu devrais vraiment la fermer. Grinça le brun se retenant de le mordre. Ne me pousse pas à bout.

Derek se redressa promptement sur les genoux, et força Stiles à se débarrasser de ses fringues, faisant gicler chaussures, chaussettes, jean et boxer et le laissant entièrement nu sur le sol froid et une érection du tonnerre.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça ici. Dit Stiles arrêtant les gestes de son loup. Allons dans le lit.

Mais Derek n'en avait clairement rien à foutre de ce que Stiles voulait ou non. Il le retint par le poignet alors qu'il commençait à se lever.

- Tu n'iras nulle part.

- Je préf…

- Non, tais-toi ! Ordonna le plus vieux plaquant une main sur cette bouche trop bavarde.

Quand apprendrait-il à la fermer ? Déjà qu'en temps ordinaire Stiles jacassait toute la journée pour ne rien dire… Mais cette fois s'en était trop, il atteignait le paroxysme de la connerie et Derek en avait par-dessus la tête de l'entendre répéter qu'il le trompait. Il en avait plus qu'assez que l'humain fasse chaque nuit ce même rêve troublant. Les rêves n'étaient pas la réalité bordel, aussi patents soient-ils. Quand allait-il enfin le comprendre ? Quand allait-il enfin comprendre que Derek était incapable de regarder une autre personne que lui ?

- Suce-moi Derek ! Implora subitement le jeune homme quand le brun retira la main de sa bouche. Suce-moi fort ! Je veux me perdre en toi. Fais-moi oublier ce monde dans lequel je me perds.

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement face à la détresse de son amant mais ne se fit pas prier pour autant. Il poussa brutalement sur la poitrine de l'hyperactif pour l'allonger et trouva rapidement le chemin de sa fierté qu'il prit en bouche dans une violente succion lui arrachant une plainte assourdissante. Sa vengeance pouvait véritablement commencer. Il allait le bouffer, le dévorer jusqu'à la moelle et le faire brailler comme jamais auparavant. Il allait lui mettre la tête à l'envers et lui faire regretter d'avoir joué avec lui.

De ses deux mains le brun poussa sur les cuisses de Stiles pour les écarter au maximum, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre et rosé, tandis que sa bouche et sa langue le suçaient avec voracité, l'aspirant énergiquement.

- Aaaahhh ! Derek ! Geignit l'hyperactif se cognant la tête sur le sol.

Le brun adorait le goût de ce sexe, l'arôme de désir et de crainte que dégageait ce corps qu'il vénérait. Il avait toujours aimé avoir Stiles dans sa bouche. Il savait que dans ces moments là il prenait réellement son pied, et son plaisir était 'son' plaisir. Derek s'employait toujours à être le plus attentif possible, écoutant sa respiration saccadée, les battements désordonnés de son cœur et s'accordant aux émois de son âme. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Seul le besoin de punir l'hyperactif le hantait, seule les représailles dictaient sa conduite. Il voulait juste le faire jouir et lui prouver combien il l'avait blessé.

Derek alternait entre affectueuses cajoleries (sa langue léchant le pourtour de son gland, le contour de ses veines), et le besoin carnassier de l'avaler tout entier et de le faire venir dans l'instant. Il se retenait presque de le mordre.

Stiles perdait pied, oscillant à nouveau entre songe et réalité, plaisir et douleur, haine et amour… Ses mains frappèrent et raclèrent le sol à plusieurs reprises avant que ses doigts ne viennent appuyer sur la tête de Derek qui n'avait incontestablement aucune pitié pour lui et son membre souffrant. Dieu que c'était bon. Éprouvant, dévastateur mais bon.

- De… Derek ! Haleta le jeune homme son bassin bougeant au rythme de la bouche de son tortionnaire.

- Cri ! Exigea le brun entre deux succions. Ne te retiens pas !

Stiles sentait son membre s'enfoncer toujours plus dans la bouche du loup qui resserrait autant que possible ses lèvres autour de lui l'aspirant avec dureté. La tête lui tournait, ses oreilles sourdaient, sa peau était en feu, son sang crépitait et son cœur retentissait.

- Putain ! Souffla le jeune homme déglutissant difficilement.

Derek le suça encore et encore, l'étirant sur toute la longueur, faisant tourner sa langue auteur de son gland. Il se sentait comme le prédateur dévorant sa proie, il était le dominant et Stiles le dominé et c'était juste trop bon. Il se sentait venir s'en même se toucher et il enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair laissant du sang suinter doucement le long de ses doigts.

- Derek ! Je… je viens.

Alors le miracle s'accomplit. Le corps de Stiles se crispa, son bassin se souleva, ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême et dans une lamentation digne d'un animal blessé, un râle long et sourd, il jouit, se vidant entièrement dans la bouche de Derek, ses doigts se resserrant dans les cheveux en bataille de son loup. Il venait d'atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir et il allait être difficile de redescendre des cieux vers lequel le brun l'avait entrainé de force.

Derek s'extirpa d'entre ses jambes, se releva un peu et attrapa les avant-bras de Stiles pour l'installer sur ses cuisses et l'embrasser passionnément un bras passé dans son dos et une main enroulée sur sa nuque. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il sentit couler dans sa bouche un liquide chaud et épais. Il goûtait sa propre semence. Bordel ! Derek le forçait à avaler et bizarrement ça n'était pas déplaisant. Dans l'excitation du moment, Stiles ne pensa même pas à rechigner. Surtout que Derek avait finalement cédé à ses avances.

- Je suppose que tu n'en as pas fini avec moi ! Pressentit Stiles, le regard lubrique tandis que Derek s'essuyait la bouche d'un revers de main.

- En effet !

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du plus jeune. Il en voulait encore. Il avait besoin de plus. Plus de baisers, plus de contacts, plus de passion, plus de douleurs. La souffrance le faisait se sentir vivant, éveillé. C'était la réalité.

Il enroula ses bras autour de Derek, enfouit son visage dans son cou et déposa une myriade de baisers, le léchant du bout de la langue avec délice et convoitise. Le brun serra plus fort Stiles contre lui et rejeta la tête en arrière ses yeux fixant le plafond du loft. Ses yeux se voilèrent alors de larmes. Il l'aimait tellement, le désirait si fort. Il se consumait pour cet être, n'était jamais assez rassasié de lui, de son image, de son goût, de son corps. Il le voulait passionnément. Il le désirait tous les jours, à chaque instant, à chaque minute. Sa vie entière ne se résumait plus qu'à un seul mot, un seul nom : Stiles.

Mais les marques laissées par le Nogitsune gâchaient leur vie, hantaient leur quotidien. Cet esprit Renard serait à jamais entre eux et Derek n'aura de cesse de se maudire de n'avoir pu empêcher la possession de Stiles. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir à l'époque que son loup choisirait cet humain pour compagnon ? Il avait fallu qu'il se fasse posséder pour qu'il saisisse l'ampleur de ses sentiments et son attachement envers cet adolescent agaçant. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient en couple, qu'ils devraient être heureux et confiants en l'avenir, l'un était tourmenté et l'autre culpabilisait, se maudissait. Derek n'était pas tranquille. Son 'erreur' et son absence avaient mené Stiles à la destruction, l'avait conduit à ne plus distinguer la haine de l'amour. Derek était condamné à vivre avec ses remords, la culpabilité rythmant les battements de son cœur, mais il vouerait son existence entière à aimer le jeune homme, le soutenir, le maintenir dans le droit chemin et le ramener autant de fois qu'il le faudrait dans leur réalité. Il serait à jamais son ancre.

- Je t'aime ! Murmura-t-il si bas que Stiles ne pouvait l'entendre.

Mais il perçut le cœur du jeune homme rater un battement, puis deux. Les baisers dans son cou cessèrent. Les doigts de son compagnon glissèrent dans ses cheveux et appuyèrent sur l'arrière de son crâne l'obligeant à baisser la tête et affronter son regard chocolat.

- Redis-le ! Chuchota l'hyperactif, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, leur souffle se mélangeant l'un à l'autre. Derek sentit Stiles frissonner contre lui. De froid, de désir, de peur ? Il n'aurait sut dire et il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait parce que la seule chose qui importait était que ses yeux étaient différents. Ils avaient retrouvé cet éclat naturel qui le rassurait et lui redonnait l'espoir.

- Derek ! Implora le jeune homme, les prunelles brillantes et les lèvres tremblotantes.

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils, inquiet. La voix de Stiles venait de se briser. Mais ce sourire…

- Je veux t'entendre le dire encore une fois.

Ce sourire, cette voix, cette douceur, ce regard...

- Stiles ! Souffla le loup comme s'il reprenait vie.

Bien installé sur les cuisses de Derek, Stiles se détacha un peu pour mieux voir le visage de son amant et lire dans son regard. Il voulait à nouveau entendre ces mots qui faisaient chavirer son cœur, cet amour qui avait le pouvoir de le ramener à la raison lui faisait oublier ses doutes et ses peurs.

- Derek ! Insista-t-il.

Le brun soupira. Non pas d'agacement mais de soulagement. Stiles était de retour. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il esquissa un sourire, ferma les yeux, et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Si fort qu'il sentit presque les os de son dos craquer.

- Je t'aime Stiles ! Confessa-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je suis fou de toi.

Le jeune homme trembla. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et il rendit son étreinte à son loup. Il sentit l'espoir renaitre en lui.

- Alors aime-moi Derek ! Aime-moi de toutes tes forces ! Accentua-t-il et prenant le visage du brun dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Derek répondit à son baiser ses mains glissant le long de son dos pour empoigner ses fesses avec appétence. Une nouvelle étincelle de désir vint lui chatouiller le ventre, brouillant sa raison et enflammant son sang. Stiles était nu, fragile et prêt à le recevoir.

- J'ai envie de toi ! Susurra-t-il contre les lèvres tentatrices.

- Je t'en supplie Derek, prends-moi ! Fais-moi l'amour ! Fais-moi tout oublier !

Derek sourit. Oh oui il allait lui faire l'amour. Il allait le posséder avec cette passion indéfectible qui le caractérisait. Il allait l'emmener sur leur étoile pour le punir et le rassurer, il en crevait d'envie. Mais il allait d'abord vérifier que Stiles avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes et l'esprit plus clair. Il devait s'assurer que plus jamais, aucune femme quel qu'elle soit, ne viendrait hanter ses rêves et détruire leur vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le dernier chapitre.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

* * *

- Derek ! Cette fille, elle…

Vautré de tout son long sur le plus jeune, leurs jambes emmêlées et leur douloureuse érection collée l'une à l'autre, Derek mordit méchamment le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles pour le faire taire.

- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Geignit ce dernier voulant le chasser. Ça fait mal. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Mais le loup se plaqua plus fort à lui manquant presque de l'étouffer, une de ses grandes mains maintenant sa tête contre l'oreiller.

- Aaahh ! Tu m'empêches de respirer Derek. L'invectiva Stiles poussant vainement sur ses épaules. Et puis je croyais qu'on devait faire l'amour.

- Tais-toi ! Grogna le loup refusant de le libérer.

Il avait cette envie oppressante de humer l'arôme de sa peau, cette nécessité impérieuse de l'inhaler jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

Il tendit le bras et remonta la légère couverture sur eux les recouvrant de ténèbres des pieds à la tête. Il crevait du besoin exigeant de le respirer, de le sentir, de faire pénétrer dans ses narines toute l'odeur de son corps, de l'effluve de ses cheveux jusqu'au parfum de son sexe. Et rien de tel que d'enfoncer son nez dans la chair tendre de son cou. Stiles sentait enfin si bon la vie et l'espoir, il embaumait la réalité, 'leur' réalité.

Mais un grondement sourd et contrarié fit vibrer la gorge du loup.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Le jeune homme ne cessait de gigoter sous lui cherchant désespéramment à se libérer et lui demandant inlassablement à quel moment il comptait réellement le prendre. Et ça l'agaçait. Mais le ton de sa voix avait changé. Elle n'était plus empreinte de courroux et de tourment. Stiles était redevenu ce gamin chiant et hyperactif qui méritait d'être plaqué contre un mur. Cette pensée fit sourire l'ancien alpha. Cette époque lui manquait.

- C'est quand tu veux Derek ! A ce rythme, je vais me dessécher sur place. Rechigna l'humain abandonnant la bataille et laissant tomber ses bras le long du corps.

Le loup grogna une nouvelle fois, remua contre lui leur peau se frottant l'une à l'autre dans un contact charnel et se redressa sur ses avant-bras posés de part et d'autre de la tête de Stiles. Il ancra un regard mêlé d'humeur et d'amour dans les prunelles chocolat, la couverture retombant sur la peau nue de son dos.

- T'es vraiment chiant, tu le sais au moins ? Jamais tu la ferme ?

- A ton avis ? Rétorqua l'hyperactif dans un sourire passant une main dans la nuque de son loup pour le rapprocher de lui.

Mais le brun ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et se contenta d'afficher cet air de contrariété qui le rendait si sexy.

- Stiles ! Dit-il d'une voix atone sans quitter l'hyperactif du regard.

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils, surprit. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la manière dont Derek le dévisageait. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais il ne pipa mot.

- Cette fille…

Inconsciemment, Stiles bloqua sa respiration appréhendant la suite.

- Cette fille dont tu ne cesses de me parler n'est pas réelle Stiles. Confessa le brun le regard plus doux. Elle n'existe que dans tes rêves et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir à quel point cela te semble vrai, mais tu devrais pourtant savoir que jamais je ne te tromperai. J'en suis incapable.

- Derek ! Souffla le jeune homme posant une main douce et chaude sur sa joue rugueuse.

Derek ferma les paupières, appréciant ce contact. La douleur de son cœur s'apaisa aussitôt et il se sentit revivre.

- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ! Murmura-t-il, recouvrant sa main de la sienne et la portant jusqu'à sa bouche pour en baiser délicatement la paume.

- Derek ! Je…

La voix de Stiles venait de se briser. Bien sur que cette fille n'existait pas. Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, mais cette image de Derek la baisant comme une vulgaire catin semblait si concrète, si vraie que c'en était déstabilisant et opprimant. Ca le hantait depuis des jours mais ça n'était pas la réalité. Derek ne lui ferait jamais ça. Il le sentait, il le savait, mais il s'était laissé guider par le chagrin et l'amertume, les marques laissées par le Nogitsune reprenant une fois de plus le dessus.

L'émotion et la culpabilité le submergeait, et son cœur, meurtri, débordait d'amour, et quand le brun rouvrit les yeux, le visage de l'hyperactif était inondé de larmes.

- Idiot ! Se moqua gentiment le loup.

Derek sourit et se pencha pour laper l'eau salée de ses joues du bout de la langue. Dieu que cet humain était énervant. Adorable certes, diabolique à ses heures de perdition, mais surtout agaçant.

- Pardonne-moi Derek ! Pleura plus fort le jeune homme une main comprimée sur sa poitrine.

- Te pardonner pour quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier scrutant son visage ravagé de pleurs.

- D'avoir douté de toi ! Confia Stiles en se redressant sur ses coudes pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Derek ouvrit instantanément la bouche. Le besoin de sentir Stiles même s'il connaissait son goût par cœur guida ses instincts les plus primaires et les plus insatiables. Sa langue frôla la sienne et le baiser s'intensifia. Le loup passa une main pressante dans la nuque du plus jeune et l'obligea à se rallonger collant à nouveau leur peau nue l'une à l'autre et allumant des étincelles d'un désir accru.

Stiles lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir et passa ses bras dans le dos de son loup le griffant légèrement. Ses lèvres, sa peau, son corps, son sang… il n'était désormais fait que de flammes. Et Derek était le seul à pouvoir apaiser le feu qui brûlait si intensément en lui.

- Pardonne-moi Derek ! Marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers, le souffle court, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Pardonne-moi !

Pris d'une pulsion carnassière, Derek s'arracha à ses lèvres et se baissa pour attraper les jambes de Stiles qu'il posa par-dessus ses bras.

- Est-ce toujours dans tes intentions de me faire pleurer ? Demanda l'hyperactif, pas vraiment étonné par la soudaine brutalité du brun.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse. Répondit ce dernier une lueur lubrique éclairant son regard animal tandis qu'il humidifiait deux de ses doigts.

Il les porta jusqu'à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair, mais avant de les introduire il scruta plus intensément ce visage rougi par les pleurs. Stiles lui sourit tendrement ses mains agrippant déjà le bord du lit, prêt à recevoir la sentence du bourreau.

- Fais-le ! Dit-il. Fais-le Derek ! Punis-moi pour n'avoir pas su distinguer les rêves de la réalité. Punis-moi pour avoir osé douter de toi.

Derek ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette flagrance de douleur dévorer son visage. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à pardonner. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était plutôt lui. Lui seul était le responsable. Il n'avait pas su protéger Stiles de cet enfer.

- Derek ! L'appela ce dernier le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Sans crier gare, le brun enfonça d'un coup ses doigts à l'intérieur de Stiles lui extorquant un cri de stupéfaction avant de leur accorder un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. De sa main libre, il emprisonna également sa fierté lui accordant le même traitement et le même rythme bouleversant qui perdit aussitôt son propriétaire.

- Ouvre les yeux Stiles ! Exigea le loup, tout en le torturant délicieusement. Regarde-moi ! Je veux lire en toi.

Stiles ouvrit alors des yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et rencontra le regard lascif de Derek posé sur lui. Il trembla. Il était soumis à la plus affolante des tortures et le regard de braise de l'ancien alpha braqué sur lui le rendait fou et très mal à l'aise. Mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Confessa le brun, poursuivant ses allers et venues en lui, sa main devenant plus ferme autour de son sexe. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je serai toujours là. Je te ramènerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra et te punirai à chaque fois.

Stiles vibra, autant d'appréhension que de désir.

- C'est une promesse ?

Derek retira ses doigts, prit son propre sexe dans sa main et le porta à la base de ses fesses. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses du jeune homme, posa le bout de son gland à l'entrée et mangea carrément des yeux son amant.

- C'en est une ! Claqua-t-il en s'enfonçant d'un coup sec.

Stiles ne put alors s'empêcher d'hurler ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le matelas, mais Derek fut immédiatement là, sa bouche recouvrant la sienne et étouffant ses cris de douleur en un long baiser passionné.

Bordel ! Jamais encore le brun ne s'était introduit en lui aussi violemment. Mais quand la douleur laissa la place au plaisir et à la joie d'être aimé et possédé, Stiles se dit qu'il pourrait très certainement s'adapter à ce genre de punition. C'était certes douloureux et dévastateur, mais c'était également éblouissant et putain de jouissif. Toutefois, il prierait jour et nuit pour que les séquelles de cet esprit Renard s'effacent au plus vite afin que Derek et lui puissent enfin vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent et envisager un avenir meilleur.

Quand Derek se mit à donner de violents coups de butoir au pauvre jeune homme qui n'avait pas une minute à lui pour reprendre son souffle, il réussit tout de même à s'arracher à ses lèvres et lui crier son amour.

- Je t'aime Derek !

Oui, il n'aimerait jamais que lui. Il était son loup, son compagnon et son ancre. Il était sa vie toute entière. Il l'aimerait pour l'éternité.

- Je sais ! Alors ferme-là maintenant et laisse-moi te punir ! Claqua Derek reprenant possession de ses lèvres bien déterminé à l'entrainer de force sur leur étoile.


End file.
